Mammals have systems that provide to cells an energy source, chemical nutrients, a proper extracellular pH, a natural osmotic environment (osmolality), a favorable fluid environment with respect to viscosity and a balanced ionic environment. This is accomplished through the production and circulation of fluids and, thereby, permits the cells to perform their intended function.
The primary fluid in mammals is blood. Blood carries nutrients and essential chemicals, oxygen and carbon dioxide, helps to regulate body temperature and pH, carries cellular waste products away from the cells and transports water to and from cells.
In addition to blood, other fluids participate in maintaining the physical and chemical environment of individual cells. These fluids include lymph, intestinal fluid, cerebrospinal fluid and mucus.
Epithelial membranes cover virtually the entire body surface of mammals. Epithelial membranes onto which mucus is secreted are called mucosal surfaces. Mucus is a clear, viscid secretion containing water, inorganic salts, the protein mucin and other components. Epithelial membranes that are not mucosal surfaces are cutaneous surfaces.
The epithelial membranes consist of epithelial cells. Also, white blood cells (leukocytes), which have left the blood, are present on or near mucosal surfaces and epithelial membranes. The white blood cells include neutrophils, macrophages, lymphocytes, lymphocyte derived cells such as natural killer cells, and eosinophils and basophils. In addition, in the case of wounds, cells that are not blood cells, called fibroblasts, move into the area of the epithelial membrane that has been wounded.
The white blood cells, which are the cellular components of the immune system, are involved in maintaining a healthy state on mucosal surfaces and combatting those disease-causing agents that can be diminished by the actions of white blood cells on such surfaces. In addition, white blood cells, epithelial cells and fibroblasts play a role in wound-healing on mucosal surfaces and cutaneous surfaces.
In a healthy state, these epithelial cells, white blood cells and fibroblasts function properly and are supplied with an energy source, chemical nutrients, and the mucosal surface maintains a proper pH, a natural osmolality and a favorable fluid environment with respect to viscosity and a balanced ionic environment. In a healthy state, those disease-causing agents that can be diminished by the actions of white blood cells may be present on a mucosal surface, but the white blood cells are able to prevent such disease-causing agents from multiplying in sufficient numbers and, thereby, result in an overt disease. However, if one or more of these factors is out of balance and the white blood cells are inhibited from performing their function, then, for example, an overgrowth of Candida organisms on the vaginal mucosal surface can occur, thereby producing an overt infection. In addition, the infecting organisms consume energy and chemical nutrients intended for the white blood cells and, thereby, alter the pH, osmolality, fluid environment and ionic environment, which can exacerbate the infection by further inhibiting white blood cells functioning. These factors are also out of balance when a wound occurs and, therefore, the white blood cells, epithelial cells and fibroblasts are inhibited and cannot heal the wound as readily as if these cells could function at their optimal level.
Accordingly, there is a need for compositions and methods for treating or preventing a condition in a mammal caused by the presence of a disease-causing agent on a mucosal surface or a cutaneous surface wherein the disease-causing agent can be diminished by the actions of the white blood cells. Also, there is a need for compositions and methods for healing a wound of a mucosal surface or cutaneous surface.